Turf War
by Supernatural-Hannah888
Summary: Summary: Tag to 5.01 Sympathy For The Devil. Sam leaves thinking Dean and Bobby don't want him around, but ends up in the middle of a very dangerous turf war between two different speicies of supernatural monsters. Spoilers for 5.03 and 5.04.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

Summary: Tag to 5.01 Sympathy For The Devil. Sam leaves thinking Dean and Bobby don't want him around, but ends up in the middle of a very dangerous turf war between two different species of supernatural monsters.

Chapter 1

Sam watched Dean as he walked to the Impala, he felt like he was unable to move, Dean's words were whirling around his head. _"You trusted a demon over your brother and looked what happened. I just don't think we can be what we were, you know? I just don't think I can trust you." _The last sentence hit him like a ton of bricks. Those words were soon joined by Bobby's voice. _"You were reckless, and selfish and arrogant!" "I'm sorry" "Oh yeah, you're sorry you started Armageddon. This kinda think don't get forgiven boy! If by some miracle we pull this off, I want you to lose my number, you understand me?" _Bobby had told him that it was the demon talking, but Sam couldn't forget those words in Bobby's voice, the person he's considered as a second father since his mom died, the person who raised him along with his brother.

He guilt and self-hatred building up inside him was unbearable. He stared at Dean when he gave him another glance from the driver's door. His big brother's eyes was full of pain and angst. Sam's eyes were burning with unshed tears, he had caused Dean all that pain.

"Umm.. I think I'm going to go for a walk, I'll meet you back at the hotel room." He finally croaked out, he knew he had to leave, Dean didn't need him, neither did Bobby or Cas. He turned away from Dean as the tears began to fall. He took a weary step forward, uncertain if his legs would buckle, thankfully they didn't. He started shuffling away from Dean, hopeful Dean would tell him not to go, tell him to get in the car and stop being a bitch. He reached the corner of the hospital building, looking back to see Dean getting in the car. Turning away again more tears fell. It was quicker to get back to the motel on foot, cutting through the park instead of having to drive all the way around. He decided he'd go back, grab his stuff and leave before Dean arrived back.

Dean walked towards the car, knowing the words that just came out of his mouth had hurt his brother. He arrived at the driver's door and sighed, he turned back around to Sam. Sam looked paralyzed, stuck the floor beneath him, his eyes glistened with tears.

"Umm.. I think I'm going to go for a walk, I'll meet you back at the hotel room." Sam mumbled, his voice quiet, _broken. _Before Dean could reply Sam turned away, Dean knew he was crying by the way he stood, the way his shoulders sagged.

Dean sucked in a breath as Sam took a hesitant step forward, paused, and then started to walk. Dean wanted to stop him, to take them words back. _"As if he doesn't feel bad enough, well done Dean!" _Dean cursed himself. He decided to give him some time, he yanked the door open and ducked down into the seat. He looked at Sam through the window, catching him looking back towards him, even though it was dark, he could see the tears falling down his face, his eyes looked dull and defeated.

Sam disappeared around the corner, _"I need a drink"_ he thought turning the car on set on finding the nearest bar.

Sam trudged through the motel car park, thankful for not seeing the black Impala parked outside their room. He stumbled through their room's door, searching frantically for his bag, finding it on the chair in the far corner. He almost ran across the room, picking up the bag and throwing it on his bed, he went to the drawer pulling out most of his clothes, also dumping them on the bed. He grabbed the rest of his stuff from the bathroom. He shoved everything quickly into his bag, determined not to be here when Dean got back, he couldn't face him again, couldn't face the disappointed look on his face.

Zipping up his bag and hefting it up onto his shoulder he crossed over to the table, grabbing the little notebook on the shelf above the tv. He stared at the blank piece of paper for a moment, not sure whether it was worth leaving a note, would Dean care anyway if he was gone? He decided to just incase Dean still cared a little bit about him. He scribbled down what he wanted to say, putting down the pen, he sighed not knowing where he could go. Looking around the room one last time "I'm sorry Dean" he whispered to the empty room. He shuffled towards the door laying a hesitant hand on the handle, he looked down trying to blink away the tear that were threatening to leak from his eyes again. He turned the handle and exited the room.

2 hours later...

Dean stumbled drunkenly up to his and Sam's motel room, he tried to open the door. "Keys!" He muttered to himself, he dug through his pocket, his fingers finally meet cold metal, "there you are" he muttered again, pulling out the key, shoving it into the keyhole. A minute later he finally managed to get the door open.

He expected to see a gigantic lump, Sam, in the furthest bed "huh.. Must be a long walk." He grumbled to himself then he found it empty. He slumped down on his bed exhausted. He pulled his shoes off and lay down on the bed. Two minutes later, the room was only full of the soft drunk snores of the older brother.

Sam managed to "borrow" a car. He made it two towns over before finding himself to tired to keep his eyes open, he decided to find a motel and get some sleep.

10 hours later...

Dean woke up with a banging headache, he sat up slowly bringing a hand up to his head when a sharp pain shot through his skull "aahh.. gaahh... hangovers suck!" He yelled, expecting to hear a chuckle from Sam. He turned to look over to Sam's bed, it looked like it hadn't been touched. "Sam?" He turned to the bathroom, the door was open, meaning Sam wasn't in there. _"Must've went to see Bobby" _he thought instantly, flinging his legs over the side of the bed. His belly grumbled and moaned "wow! I'm starving!" He said, finally finding his feet and standing up.

He went to go have a shower and get dressed before leaving the room to go find a diner, he hadn't noticed Sam's bag missing or the note left on the table.

After breakfast he went to the hospital to see Bobby and hopefully find Sam.

Entering Bobby's room he saw Bobby looking out the window. "Hey Bobby! How you feeling" He said happily. Bobby turned and looked up at the young hunter.

"How do think I am, I'm in a friggin' wheelchair!" Bobby scowled.

"Alright, sorry!" Dean replied "how's Sam this morning?" He questioned.

"What do 'ya mean? I haven't seen him." Bobby said confused.

"You haven't?"

"No why, when's the last time you saw him?" Bobby's eyes filled with concern.

"Um... Last night, he said he was going for a walk, then when I woke up this morning he wasn't there, I assumed he had come here." His own eyes were now filling with concern and fear.

"And you saw him last night, he came back to your room?"

"No... I went out for a drink after I said... Umm.. he wasn't there either." Dean explained.

"After you said what?" Bobby asked suspiciously.

"I said.. I.. That I didn't trust him, that we could never be what we were." Dean lowered his head, unable to look at the shocked look in Bobby's eyes.

"Aw.. Hell, kick him when he's down why don't 'ya. What about his stuff, was that there?" Bobby was really concerned now.

"I don't know" Dean's voice went quiet, "I didn't check, I just thought he was here."

"Well go back and do it now!" Bobby yelled harshly, he regretted as soon as he saw the worry and fear in Dean's eyes.

Dean turned and walked out the room without a word.

* * *

What will happen next? Will Dean try to find Sam?

Let me know what you think guys. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews guys on the first chapter.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

Dean sped into the car park of the motel room, only just managing to turn the car off before jumping out and running to their room. He was hoping to see his little brother asleep or buried in some books.

His heart dropped when he found the room empty, it looked the same as he left it this morning, he searched the room for Sam's bag, also not finding it there. He checked the drawer. _Empty._ The wardrobe. _Empty. _The bathroom. _Also empty._ He approached the table, looking out the window for any sign of Sam, he just wanted to see him walking across the car park juggling coffee and food. He sighed, closing his eyes and bowing his head. Sam was gone. _"It's just like him to do this, things get a little hard and he bolts." _He thought, shaking his head in disappointment and anger.

He opened his eyes, finally noticing the small piece of paper on the table.

He picked and started reading.

_Dear Dean,_

_I don't really know to say, I'm sorry I guess is the only thing I can say. I know I screwed up so bad. You're mad and I understand that, I'm even mad at myself._

_I can't look at you anymore without only seeing disappointed and betrayal, because of me, I caused that, that's why I decided to leave, you'll be better off without me Dean, you won't have to worry about me doing the wrong thing again._

_You said you can't trust me, well I can't trust me either. I'm just as afraid of making another mistake as you are. I don't want you to worry about me anymore Dean, you've done enough for me, you raised me and I can't thank you enough for that._

_I'll just carry on the hunt to kill Lucifer, if I find anything I'll let you know, or Bobby._

_Just promise me you'll take care of yourself Dean. Love you Dean._

_Sam._

Dean tried to blink back the tears burning the back of his eyes. He pocketed the note, and pulled out his phone. He scrolled down to Sam number and paused, he didn't know what to say, he sighed and scrolled down to Bobby's number instead. He was still angry at Sam, he couldn't forget about it, what Sam did. He decided to leave it for a couple of days.

"Dean, hey, is Sam there?" Bobby asked as soon as he picked up the phone.

"No, he's left." Dean replied emotionless.

"Left? Where? Have you rang him?" Bobby questioned, Dean could sense the concern in the older hunter's voice.

"I don't know where, no I think I should leave it, you know, just for a couple of days. I just need some time Bobby, time to think." Dean's voice finally let out emotion, it was angry.

He heard Bobby huff, "Dean, you know how bad Sam feels. he thought he was doing the right thing Dean."

Dean finally exploded. "The right thing!? Betraying me, he thought that was the right thing to do. Come on Bobby, it doesn't change anything! Now he's left! Obviously he doesn't want to stay and try to work things out! All he's ever done is run away! I'm done with him now. I'm to tired of having to chase after him! He can take care of himself!" Dean yelled.

"Dean-" Bobby sighed but was interrupted.

"No Bobby! Don't tell me how bad he feels, all this, it's his fault! If he had listened to us in the first place none of this would've happened and you know that!" Dean fumed, unable to hold in his anger.

"Fine." Was the only response he got from Bobby, and then beeping telling him the call had been disconnected.

Dean dropped his phone on his bed, screaming in anger he reached for the small bedside table and flung it towards the door in anger. His heavy breathing was the only sound in the room.

He heard a light flutter of wings behind him, he turned to see Cas. "Cas, how'd you find me? I thought you did that angel sigil things on my ribs."

"Bobby told me where you were." Cas explained, looking around the room "where's Sam?" He asked.

Dean froze by the mention of his brother's name, rage was still boiling inside him. "He's left." he grumbled.

"Oh, well I need your assistance."

"Oh yeah, with what?" Dean asked sharply.

"My quest to find my father." The angel replied bluntly.

"Father.. wh-.. God? But how?" Dean asked confused.

"Yes, God. I need an amulet that burns bright in the presence of God, and I believe you have it."

"I have it, I don't have any magical amulet." He followed Cas' gaze down to his chest. His amulet, the amulet that Sam gave to him all them years back.

"No, I c-can't" he stuttered.

"Give it to me Dean." Cas demanded.

Dean brung his two hand both to his amulet, both of them sliding unconsciously up the rope. He hesitated before lifting it over his head. Cas brought out his hand to take the amulet. Dean hesitated again before dropping it into the angel's waiting hand. "Just.. Don't lose it!"

"I will need your help finding God, Don't worry, the angels won't touch you." He added.

"Alright, how?"

"We need to locate Raphael, and get the information out if him." Cas explained.

"Alright, let's go!" Dean moved to pack up all his stuff.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNPNSP NSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Sam woke up still feeling tired, he rolled over and gazed at the alarm clock, it said 4AM. _"No wonder" _Sam snarked to himself. He rolled back over, shutting his eyes, trying to get back to sleep.

30 minutes later and he was still awake, he sighed and lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling. Bobby' s and Dean's words were still swirling around his brain, repeating themselves over and over and over.

"I guess it's time to get up."

He sighed, flinging his feet over the edge off the bed.

He spent a whole hour in the shower, letting the hot water wash over him, he was so lost in thought that he had lost track of the time.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when the hot water had run out and freezing cold water hit his back. He quickly jumped out the shower.

He got dressed and entered the bedroom, he wished Dean was there, asleep or watching the tv. He crossed the room to the table and opened his laptop, he figured finding a job would take his mind of things.

An hour later and he had already found one. Garber, Oklahoma, 6 people had been killed, three killed in a different way to the other three, also on different sides of town, but the last two were closer to the town centre. The three on the east side of town looked like vampire attacks, and the three on the west side were gutted and butchered. _"Ghouls?" _Sam suggested to himself. It was rare to have two different kinds of monsters in town, but it was the apocalypse after all.

He quickly packed up and headed out the door bound for Oklahoma, ignoring the fact that he was still exhausted and starving.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPN**

4 Hours later...

Sam arrived at the morgue in Garber, he still managed to convince them that he was a police officer wearing tatty blue jeans and thin t-shirt.

"And an equal amount of the victims had been killed in different ways? He asked, checking the information he had was correct.

"Yes three had bite marks and suffered from blood loss, and the other three had their guts ripped out of them, plus missing fingers and toes and cuts covering their bodies." The doctor replied, pulling out the first body.

Sam inspected the bite marks on the man's arms and neck, he nodded _"definitely vampire." _He thought.

He inspected the next body, it was butchered. Ghouls was still his best guess.

"So, you think it is two different killers?" He asked.

"It seems to be, but the killings to be getting closer to the middle off town, like some kind of territory war." He explained.

" Monster turf war?

_great." _Sam thought. "Thanks." He said to the man before exiting the morgue. This hunt was going to take longer than he thought. He decided to go find a bar, he needed a drink.

* * *

This chapter seems a bit slow to me, I'll try to pick it up in the next couple of chapters. And don't worry, the brothers will be reunited soon.

Feel free to review, let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Sam entered the bar and found a seat at the counter, he pulled his phone out in a habit to call Dean and tell him to meet at the bar, he paused _"Dean's not here, idiot!" _He cursed himself.

He looked up when he heard a woman's voice asking "what can I get for you?" She smiled. Sam smiled back "uhh.. beer, anything!" Sam replied.

"That bad huh?" She asked.

"You have no idea." Sam laughed.

"Well then, this one's on the house.. uuhh.." She raised her eyebrows.

"Sam, my name's Sam, and thanks."

"You're welcome, I'm Lindsay." She reached her hand across the bar to shake Sam's.

"Nice to meet you Lindsay." Sam flashed his dimples.

"So, this place closes in an hour, how about dinner? You look like you need a night off."

"Uhh.. I'm not sure. I'm working a case here and I need to be up early tomorrow."

"Case? Oh, so you're what? police? FBI?"She asked.

"Police, they called me over here to help." Sam lied.

"The murders right?"

"Yeah."

"Just a drink? I could really use the company." She pleaded.

"Alright, just one drink." Sam replied, smiling again, he actually felt happy.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

One hour later...

"Alright, bars closed! Everybody out!" Lindsay yelled, receiving groans and moans from her customers.

5 minutes later and the bar had been cleared, leaving Sam and Lindsay chatting about the case.

Lindsay handed Sam another drink, also pouring one for herself "so, there's two physcos killing in this town?" She asked wearily.

"Yeah, seems like. But let's not talk about that, let's-" Sam was interrupted by two men entering the bar.

"Hi Sam!" He larger one said.

"Sorry, do I know you?" Sam stood to face the guys.

"We're hunters... And we know your dirty little secret Sammy." Anger suddenly noticable in the larger one's voice.

Sam gulped in terror.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Sam had just been attacked by hunters, they punched him, pinned him down and tried to force him to drink demon blood in attempt to make Sam some weapon.

Sam felt ashamed, it was his fault that Lindsay had been practically kidnapped by the hunters, they said they would kill her if they didn't do what they say. He almost got some girl he had just met killed.

He did swallow some of the blood, but spat most of it out in the smaller one's face. He managed to gain the upper hand on the hunters, making them leave the bar.

He grabbed Lindsay and exited the bar in a hurry. He drove Lindsay back to her house, he tried to apologize to her, but she wouldn't listen. She was terrified of Sam.

He returned to his motel room. He slumped exhausted on his bed. Now hunters were after him. _"I need help" _he thought to himself _"But who? Bobby? No he can't. Dean? maybe if he just the case he'd agree to help me with it." _He thought again. He rang Bobby to ask where Dean was, thankfully he was also in Oklahoma, what are the odds, eh? Dean was only I couple towns over, 2 hours away tops. Sam smiled. He was excited to see Dean again. But he was also nervous, scared Dean would turn him down. _"Maybe I should ring him first?" _He asked himself. He didn't feel safe to stay in his room alone, for all he knows the hunters could be on their way now for round 2. He decided to go to Dean, besides the only time in his life he ever felt truly safe was with Dean.

He went outside and quickly found another car to "borrow". Five minutes later and he had the car running. He exited the car park ready to go find his big brother.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPN**

Sam stood nervously outside Dean's room, tears burned his eyes thinking Dean was the last person he wished to see right now. He wanted to turn back around and not bother Dean, but he needed help, and his brother was the only person he could trust.

He brought his hand shakily up to the door, hesitating before working up the courage to knock.

He waited for what seemed like hours, the door opened slowly revealing a very surprised looking big brother.

"Sam?" Dean asked surprised and confused.

"Dean.. Hey... Umm, I'm sorry for turning up like this but I need your help." Sam mumbled shakily, bringing tear filled eyes to look at his brother.

Dean didn't know what to say, how to feel. He quickly remembered Cas standing in the room with him. "Uhh.. I'm kinda busy at the moment" he nodded his head back to inside the room. "I have to go." He replied quickly, closing the door on Sam.

He heard a sniff from outside the door, then heard Sam's small voice coming from the other side of the door "Dean, look man.. There's a case in Garber, Oklahoma, I think there's two things hunting there, vampires for sure but I don't know what else. I can't do this one on my own. Please Dean, just help me with this case then we'll separate again, you're the only one I can trust Dean, well apart from Bobby, but you know, he can't."

"Trust."

Dean thought, Sam was the only one he can trust. He sighed opening the door again, wider this time so Sam could see Cas.

"Oh, hi Cas." Sam mumbled upon seeing the angel.

"Sam, Dean can't help you right now, he's assisting me with something." Cas replied. Dean shot a look at Cas as if to say "let me do this." Before turning back to Sam.

"Sam-" Dean started.

"No, it's okay. I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude. I'll deal with it." Sam interrupted, turning around to walk away.

"Sam, wait." Dean stepped out of the room to go after Sam.

Sam turned back around surprised to see Dean coming after him.

Dean reached him but then stopped not knowing what to say. "Look I've got to help Cas at the moment but once I'm done with that I'll come help you, okay?" Dean let out of breath seeing the sudden change of Sam's face, it went from sad and rejected to almost happy.

"Really? Thanks!" Sam smiled. "It's in Garber Oklahoma." Sam said.

"Alright. I don't know how long I'll be but I'll call you." Dean also smiled, it almost seemed like they were back to normal, he backed away to go back into his motel room, before giving Sam one last look "bye for now Sammy, I'll see you later." Dean grinned, noticing Sam's happiness at his nickname.

"See ya, Dean." Sam grinned back.

With that Sam returned to his car and Dean returned to his room.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPN**

As soon as Dean got back in his room he started to convince Cas that he didn't need hm, that Sam needed him.

"You don't really need my help. You're an angel!" Dean started.

"I do need your help Dean, Sam said it was fine, he can deal with the case, can't he?" Cas pleaded. "This won't take long Dean, as soon as it's done you can go help him."

"Yeah, alright, well then let's go!" Dean was eager to get back to Sam, Sam sounded like he really needed him.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPN**

Sam entered his room again, he stood at the door hesitantly, he hair on the back of his neck stood up. Something wasn't right. He stared into the room, it looked the same. He huffed out a laugh, thinking all the stress was just getting to him.

He walked up to his bed, facing it. He heard the floor board creek behind him and froze. Before he could react he was hit on the back with something solid, he fell onto the bed. He quickly rolled off and readied himself to fight. He got a good look at his attacker, older man, shorter with dark hair. The man smiled showing a set of fangs. Vampire. Sam flew his fist into the man's face causing him to stumbled backwards. Sam was about to attack again when someone crashed into his side, sending them both sideways onto the bed. Sam continued to rolled, falling off the other side of the bed. On his way down, his head collided with the cabinet between the two beds. He hit the ground hard, taking his breath out of him. He felt warm liquid, blood, dripping down his face from just above his right eye where he had hit the cabinet.

He continued to try catch a breath, his vision blurred. He saw two blobs couching down either side of him. "Sam Winchester, it's nice to finally meet you!" one of the blobs said, while the other reached out and grabbed Sam's collar, tugging Sam towards him. Sam tried to struggling but it only caused his vision start to blacken.

The last thing he remembered was sharp teeth digging into his neck.

The two vampires smiled looking down at the unconscious young hunter.

* * *

Will Dean get back to Sam in time?

Let me know what you think. Feel free to review.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

**Sorry it's taken me ages to update but I've been really busy with school. The big chunks of ****_italic_**** writing is Sam in the past and the normal writing is Dean and Bobby in the present.**

* * *

_10 days later..._

Dean had just got back from his unexpected trip to the future. Six days ago he had returned from his search for God with Cas, he had found a motel shortly after and fallen asleep quickly. He woke up the next morning to find he had been sent five years into the future. It was truly an eventful trip, he had met his future self, future Cas, and worst of all, the devil wearing his little brother. He hated his future self, the way he turned out, he didn't care about anyone he had ever held close to him, Sam, Cas, anyone!

The future has only made him more determined about one thing. Finding Sam. Getting him back so he can keep him safe.

He found himself standing on the side of some road with Cas.

"Thanks Cas!"

"We had an appointment." Cas smiled.

Dean reached over and put a hand on Cas' shoulder "don't ever change." _"Sam!" _He thought suddenly patting his pockets trying to find his phone. He dug it out of his pocket, scrolled down to Sam's number, hit the call dial and held it up to his ear.

"What are you doing?" Cas asked.

Dean shot a quick glance "something I should have done in the first place."

The phone rang, _and rang, and rang, and rang. _It beeped and then Sam's voice said "It's Sam, leave me a message."

Dean gulped nervously, Sam always answered his phone, "hey Sam, I'm gunna head your way tomorrow to help with the case. Sorry I've been a bit longer than expected but... Well... It's a long story. Ring me back when you get this okay?" Dean slowly shut the phone, something was wrong, he could feel it.

He opened his phone again but scrolled down to Bobby this time.

"Bobby hey!"

_"Dean? Where the hell have you been?! I could throttle you and your brother! What is it hmm, my legs are useless so you two don't need my help anymore?! You two knuckleheads are going to be the death of me!"_ Bobby yelled down the phone.

Dean had to pull the phone away from his ear "whoa! Bobby calm down! Zach sent me to the bloody future six days ago, I've only just got back!"

_"What about Sam, where the hell is he?!"_ Bobby asked urgently.

"You haven't heard from him? He was working a case in Garber Oklahoma last time I heard from him, he asked me for help but I was helping Cas with something at the moment but I said I'd go help after I was done but then Zach, you know... I just rang him but he didn't answer..." Dean's heart dropped, he was worried. Sam could be anywhere, hurt or de- No!

_"No, I've been ringing him all week but he hasn't answered." _Bobby sounded as worried as he was, _"wait. What did you mean he asked you for help?"_

"Yeah he came to my motel room after you told him where I was, he said he thought there was two things killing people in Garber, vampires for definite but he wasn't sure about the other one."

_"And you let him do this one alone? dammit Dean, you know how dangerous that could've been, and you decide to help Cas instead?"_ Bobby asked accusingly.

"Bobby stop okay! I know it was stupid and I should've helped him but Cas needed my help."

_"Cas need your help, huh? And Sam didn't?! Since when do you put an angel above your own brother?"_

"You're getting at me for putting someone before Sam! Do you remember Sam choosing a damn demon over me and look how that ended!" Dean shouted angrily.

_"Alright, I'm sorry Dean I'm just..."_

"Worried? yeah me too!" Dean interrupted him steaming with anger. He was angry at everything, Sam, the angels, the devil, Bobby and most at himself, sure Sam's made mistakes, but hasn't everyone?

_"Alright. Let's just find him okay?" _The older hunter asked.

"Yeah, I'm about 2 hours out, I'll get a room and you meet me there okay?"

_"Yeah okay Dean."_

Dean hung up and turned to Cas "can you drop me off at my car?" Cas nodded and put two fingers up to Dean's forehead. They both disappeared off the side of the road.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

_9 days earlier..._

_Sam woke up feeling groggy. His head killed, throbbing along with his heartbeat, warm liquid was flowing down the right side of his head and neck, blood, he tried to remember what happened. "Vampires!" His mind yelled. He opened his eyes slowly to find he was in, what looked like, a basement. He was tied to a chair, arms tied behind him and secured to the back of the chair, his ankles were tied to the chair legs, a thick piece of rope was wrapped around his chest, also securing him to the chair._

_He hung his head miserably on his chest, he knew Dean will come in a couple of days, well.. maybe, but he will probably be dead by then._

_His head snapped up when he heard a click and a door creak open. Two men came down the stairs and stood in front of Sam. One of them was tall but not as tall as Sam, he had dark hair and eyes. The other was short and chubby, he had ginger hair and brown eyes._

_"Samuel, glad to see awake!" The short one said excitedly._

_"W't fo 'ou wan' wif me?" Sam asked through a gag he only noticed when he started to talk, staring at the short one._

_"What do we want with you? Well, we need you to bring down the ghouls." The tall one replied, he stepped up Sam and removed the gag._

_Sam looked at the tall one with surprised and confused eyes. "Wha-? Why?" Sam asked licking his dry lips._

_"So we can hunt in this town alone. We're at war with them at the moment and we can't focus on feeding aswell." The small one answered impatiently._

_"Why would I do that?" Sam said defiantly._

_"Well if you want your little girlfriend and brother to live you will do what we say!" The short one stepped to Sam and leaned down into Sam's face._

_"Girlfriend? What do you mean girlfriend? And my brother's not here!" The short one's breath made Sam feel sick._

_"The girl from the bar, Lindsay is it? No your brother's not here but we'll track him down and kill him if you don't do what we say." The short vampire threatened with his face still in Sams._

_"No, you leave him alone!" Sam yelled. He couldn't let them find Dean and hurt him, he had already hurt Dean enough in the past year._

_"So we have a deal then?" The tall one asked._

_"y-yeah." Sam agreed his only thought was of Dean._

_"Fine, you have a week Sam. One week to get rid of them." The tall one said and started to cut away Sam's bindings._

_Once he was free Sam stood and glanced from one vampire to the other "so are you going to tell me how to get out of here or what?" He asked._

_The tall vampire pulled out a rag and stepped closer to Sam again, who took an equal step back "relax, you just can't know where our nest is, we'll take you back to your hotel room."_

_Sam let himself be blindfolded and led and out to a car. The vampires pushed Sam in the back while they got in the front._

_Half an hour later Sam was thrown out the car and landed on his stomach on the concrete. His ribs ached as he got to his feet. He brought his hands up and undid the blindfold._

_He rushed up into his room deciding he'd have to change motels to avoid more vampires and the hunters._

_One hour later, Sam was as settled as he could be in another motel, but he nothing but calm, he was panicking and frantic, he wanted- no needed to call Dean, needed to beg for him to come help him, needed him there, needed his big brother._

_"No!" He thought, "Dean's safe far away from here, far away from the vampires." He reasoned to himself. He sighed "why can't things just be easy for once?" He asked out load._

_He sighed again and moved to his bed to pack up his back, he figured the quicker he killed all the ghouls, the quicker he could get out of there, and hopefully back to Dean._

_This was his first big hunt alone since Dean went to hell and he wasn't if certain he could handle it on his own. "Might aswell give it a shot." he thought whilst heading out of the door._

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

_Now..._

Dean paced the motel room nervously. He had tried his brother's phone several times, only to receive voicemail. Too many questions swirled in his head. Where was Sam? Why isn't he answering his phone? Was he okay? Do the vampires have him? Or the other monsters? Why didn't Sam call him if he had got into trouble?

Cas had left a couple of hours ago to continue his search for God, leaving a frantic and panicking Dean alone.

He jumped at a sudden knocking at the door, he strode over and tugged the door open revealing Bobby.

"Hey Bobby. You heard anything?" Dean questioned before Bobby had even wheeled into the room.

"No, sorry kid. I'm sure he'll be alright though Dean." Bobby encouraged.

"How? How do you know that? No one's heard from him in what? A week? A damn week Bobby! Obviously he's not going to be alright..." he felt weak at the knees and slumped down on the bed "probably far from 'alright'" tears threatened to fall from his eyes as he rest his head on his hands.

"You can think like that Dean. What if he's just lost his phone? Or it's broken?" Bobby said trying to lift some of the worry on the younger hunters shoulders. "Now quit moping around and get out there and find your brother!" he raised his voice.

Dean's head shot up, surprised at Bobby's suddenly raised voice, he looked at the older hunter, he simply nodded knowing Bobby's right "where do we even start?"

"Well Sam said vampires right, so bodies, right? Let's start with the morgue, try to follow what Sam would've done."

Dean gulped nervously, he knew Sam could be dead by now, he just hoped that they didn't find Sam lying dead on one the slabs in the morgue.

Bobby saw the nervous look in Dean's eyes "you okay kid?" He asked.

"Yeah.. I just... Just hope he's alright." Dean replied sadly.

"Dean... You gotta believe that he's okay. He's probably fine, his phone's just probably busted." Bobby said trying to reassure the younger man.

"Come off it Bobby! We both know that's not the case. God knows where he could be!" Dean snapped back.

"Watch your tone boy! I know you're worried... I am too, but standing here arguing isn't doing anything. So get out that door now!" Bobby ordered. Dean didn't reply to that, he just shot an apologetic look at the older hunter and headed towards the door.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

"And all the victims were attacked in the same way?" Dean asked the mortician as they walked through to where the bodies were, Bobby wheeled closely behind them trying to keep up.

"No, two different ways, the two that died this week also in the two different ways." the mortican stated before continuing "the first group have bites in many places, all died from blood loss. The other group was killed in the most horrific of the two." The mortician said as he pulled out a body of a young girl, her body was mangled, cuts covered the body, and she had missing fingers and toes on both hands and feet.

Dean and Bobby felt sick, they had seen many bodies in their lives but this was something else, the poor girl had been butchered.

"Poor girl." Bobby sighed "And the others are like this?" He asked

"Yeah..." The mortican replied.

"Alright, c'mon agent, we got work to do." Bobby said to Dean and turned and wheeled towards the door, as Bobby reached for the door he was nearly knocked out of his wheelchair by a short blond, blue eyed man striding in through the door from the other way.

"Whoa, watch it... Tim?" Bobby smiled as he recognized the man.

"Singer? What happened to your legs, getting old in their old age?" The man smirked whilst extending his hand out for Bobby to shake.

"Why don't you come down here and find out, I bet I can still beat your ass even in this damn chair." Bobby joked as he reached and shook the man's, Tim's, hand.

Tim chuckled "I'm serious though Bobby, what happened?"

"Demons." Bobby replied shortly knowing that would be enough of an explanation.

"Ah..." Tim sighed giving Bobby a short look of sympathy and then gazed up at Dean. Dean stared back at him but before things got awkward he decided to introduce himself.

"Dean, Dean Winchester." He said.

"Winchester? As in John Winchester's boy." Tim said with a look of awe on his face.

"The very same." Dean replied and smiled at the man.

"I used to hunt with your father every now and then. Good man! I heard his son's weren't far off either." Tim said and stuck his hand out again and offered it to Dean, "Tim Thompson." He said whilst doing so.

Dean stepped forward and accepted the hand shake "Thanks, I remember my dad mentioning you sometimes."

"Where's Reggie and Steve, Tim?" Bobby asked once the introductions were over.

"Um, well we ran into some demons not long ago, Steve.. Steve he's dead but Reggie is back at our room doing some research... You are hear for the mauled bodies aswell aren't ya?" Tim asked.

"Sorry about your friend." Dean said before continuing "and yes that's why we're here but we're also looking for my brother, Sam." Dean couldn't help but notice the sudden look of hatred that came over Tim's but it disappeared quickly and turned into a look of pity.

"Oh my, I hope he's alright. When's the last time you saw him?" Tim asked.

"About a week ago." Bobby replied and Dean glanced at him, Dean could sense something wasn't right with the guy but obviously Bobby didn't.

"Oh dear... Well I must go Reggie will be waiting for me. I'll keep an eye out for the kid."

"Thanks Tim, let's go Dean." Bobby smiled at Tim before starting to roll away. Dean gave Tim on last unsure glance before following Bobby out.

What Dean and Bobby didn't see is Tim smiling evilly and pulled out his phone and dialing a number.

"Hey Reg- no I haven't got anything on the case but I just ran into Dean Winchester and Bobby Singer, they're looking for the monster. We need to find him quick and end him before they wrap this case up and we won't have anything to pin his death on- I don't know if it's still in town, that's why we need to look harder. Maybe we won't need to do anything, let's just hope the vamps or ghouls have got to the son of a bitch. Alright see ya Reg, I'll keep an eye on Singer and Dean."

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

_8 days earlier..._

_Sam searched all night for the ghouls hideout and 8 hours later he think he might of found it. It was an abandoned farm on the outskirts of the town. He exited his stolen car and walked to the trunk and opened the lid. He pulled out three guns from his bag and tucked two into his jacket. "Right about now Dean would be giving some cocky speech about how he's going to kill these things." He thought miserably wishing Dean was there backing him up._

_He quickly wiped all thoughts from his mind and made himself focus. He had to focus more now than ever if he wanted to come out of this alive seeing as Dean wasn't there so pick up his slack._

_He slowly made his way towards the farmhouse with a gun at the ready. He cursed himself as he stepped on the first step up to the house and it creaked loudly, he stopped and waited for an attack. After a few moments of silence he decided to continue, he lifted his foot up and placed it on the next step and was thankful when it didn't make a noise. He started to put more weight on the wooden step and the next thing he knew his foot had gone through the wood. He let out a pained scream when he felt the splintered wood rip into his lower leg, he dropped his gun and reached down to try to steady his leg to stop anymore damage. Upon realising he had made a lot of noise he tried to pull his leg out but some of the step that was still set in place had embedded itself in Sam's leg._

_"Crap, crap, crap!" He muttered to himself as he desperately tried to move his leg, each jolt only making him whimper and grunt in agony._

_His head shot up and the sound of a door opening, he found a group of people staring hungrily down at him._

_A mid-aged looking woman made her was through the group and smiled evilly at Sam._

_"Well, well, well I didn't know they did home delivery for our taste in food." She laughed as she approached Sam but was stopped by a young man running forward and grabbing her arm._

_"Wait boss be careful, I recognise him. It's Sam Winchester!" The boy warned her. The woman looked at the man and then back at Sam._

_"It that so... A Winchester wow! I thought they'd be smarter than this." She said smugly._

_"Yeah well maybe I am." Sam grunted and pulled out a gun from his jacket and aimed it at the woman's head. Before he could pull the trigger something hard hit the back of his head and then his world faded into darkness._

* * *

**Please review guys, let me know what you think.**


End file.
